Ocean Within An Island
by sarahblair
Summary: Juliet was charmed by Kate's fruit.That sounded better in my head. femslash Kuliet


Disclaimer-I own them in my dreams where we're having a pool party.Naked,pool party.

Ocean Within An Island

White,soft sand were filling up her feet,burying it under the hole she had dug by kicking the sand away.Her skin feels cool beneath the sandy blanket,but gently it became warmer.It was the only way she could think of to help her relax,other than going for walks in the forest and picking up fruits along her path.Hugging her knees,she let out a breath from between her lips,which earlier were on Juliet's.Yes,Juliet.Not Jack,not Sawyer,not whoever else that they have yet to meet on this goddamn island but Juliet.Maybe it was part of something she's planning,or maybe SHE was her plan.That doesn't really seem to make any sense but every step she made seems to be planned.She's a planner,Kate thought,a manipulator,and a skilled one at that.Kate on the other hand,was frustrated,a bit furious at her and most of all,confused.

It hurts.It hurts a lot.She lifted her palm and rested it on her slightly swollen face.She was laying on a thin blanket,mind drifting back to what led to her bright pink cheek.Kate.If Kate hadn't thought about swimming at the waterfall at the same time she was having her alone time there,this wouldn't have happened.She was naked at that time,resting her back on the cold rocks when Kate showed up with a pile of clothes and some fruits in her hands.

Turning around to face her,Juliet disgruntled,asked, "What are you doing here?"Not that it wasn't obvious but she didn't have any way better to make her go away other than to annoy her. "Figure it out yourself.",Kate didn't budge.She seems to be already annoyed,which was how she always looked like anyways.

"You do know that this waterfall,despite its size,can't really fit us both.",Juliet looked up to Kate,only to be faced with a view that she swore she wouldn't forget.Kate was already striped bare naked,and she made a splash while Juliet was about to bring up Jack.Kate swam around the water and reached towards the fruits that she had picked.She grabbed two,heading towards Juliet.Juliet was closing her eyes,letting out

smooth breaths,only opening her eyes when she felt the water ripple.

"Want some?I promise it's not poisonous." Looking at the ripe fruit,Juliet took it and

smiled at her.Taking a bite at it she seems oddly pleased, "It's really good,no wonder

you pick it every once a day." "I know,it's great isn't it?Think it's one of the plus to be stranded."Kate felt weird that she'd turned into Juliet's bestie in less than a second together,but she was too lazy to care. "One of the plus?",Juliet suddenly seems interested.There was that look on her face that seems to mean that behind it,there's a nuclear plant processing whatever just happened. "Yeah,one of the plus.There are good sides despite being here you know.People you meet.Things you learn.Second chances you get."This definitely has to do with the water to make her talking things like this with Juliet.

Juliet was staring intently and smiling that creepy smile of hers at Kate.Kate was so relaxed and different.The way the light showered her face was different too,and her smell...it was something sweet,exotic yet sweet.Juliet was studying her differently too,it was the first time that she really studied her physic.She's a beautiful person,Juliet know that,but looking at her this time,she realized that she was more attractive than she thought she was.Kate begun to sense that something was up with Juliet,she looked at her and asked, "What are you thinking?",it was a surprise to both of them that Kate went straight to her question,instead of being as not caring as possible. "Nothing...,you just seem different today.",at that,Kate smiled and said "If you haven't notice yet,Juliet,I'm naked." Juliet for once,let out a hearty laugh that make them look like long lost friends. "But really,what makes you say that?" Kate was glad that she made her laugh,and she was still curious about what goes behind those bright ocean blue eyes,which makes you feel that everything is alright,that nothing is ever lost. "Because you really just look different,in an unexplainable way." It was an awkward short silence after that with Kate smiling stupidly because of the tone Juliet replied in and with Juliet smiling that smile of hers.And there it was,out of the blue,something soft landed on Kate's lips,she was shocked yet pleasantly surprised.She didn't know what to do but to just kiss back.They kissed for a short moment,lost in confusion,trying to find a way back home with their tongues.One of Juliet's hands was gently placed on her neck,guiding her,the other,on her waist.Both of Kate's were debating either to push Juliet away or lay there on her chest.Verdict was in and Kate did neither one,but chose to do the only thing she knows when faced with confusion.Stop it and get the hell out of there.She slapped her as hard as she could and let out something barely audible, "Stop,just stop." Pushing her away,she got herself up to the rocks and quickly redress,her back facing Juliet the whole time.Juliet tried to say something but was clueless as to what had just happened.It was a rare moment that Juliet didn't know which way was best to respond,so she just watch her leave.

She knows that she would be there,she knows where everyone should be at any given time.Kate was laying on the beach,her feet buried,her weight supported by her elbow.Juliet analyzed the best way to approach her,that was to be as soon as possible and to just clear things out.That clearing part was where she was still in the grey area. "Hey." Kate was slightly startled and smiled at her,quickly collecting back her thoughts. "We need to talk about what happened." Taking a place beside her,Juliet sat there and look out to the ocean. "I'm attracted to you." She could feel her heart beating furiously,but she acted calmly,waiting for Kate's respond. "What are you planning?" Her reply was definitely not what she had planned.Juliet turned to her and somehow forgot that Kate was someone who doesn't trust people easily and to think that she would take her word for it was beyond stupid.How could she be this careless? "I'm not planning anything,I'm not,there is nothing to be planned.And I really am attracted to you." Another heartbeat.Two.Three.Juliet had opened her heart to her,and it was the first time she had done this to anyone.To give them a narrow path to her heart,to make them see part of who she is,to be vulnerable.The only thing she could do was to look at Kate.To somehow show that there is nothing to hide from her.

Kate was trying to search something in her vast less blue eyes.Juliet was telling the truth,there was a sign of weakness in her eyes,a longing,and most of all,hope.There used to be just an endless ocean in there,nothing but a transparent wall.But now,it's nothing but pure innocence,the real Juliet,someone who is just like any other human being,someone that's vulnerable.Kate realized that she was confused not because of being kissed by Juliet,but because of her own feelings towards her.She sat up straight and leaned close towards Juliet.Her lips barely touching hers,she could feel her sweet breath gently flowing along her wet tongue.She looked into Juliet's eyes,into her being itself and whispered, "Me too,for a long time." Kate closed their distance with a passionate kiss.Unlike their first one,she took her time to explore,to taste,to smell.Her senses heightened,every inch of her were grabbing the moment,how the wind was blowing against her cheek,how Juliet's hair was flowing against her arms,how sweet she smelled and how soft and gentle her lips were.Juliet was a good kisser.She knew where to go,she knew when to take her time.She stopped to catch her breath and suggested that they should take it somewhere else. "We should go to somewhere private,my tent?" "My tent's nearer." Kate led her by her hand,both of them smiling at themselves.

At the entrance of the tent their hands were already trying to shred each others clothes off.Pushing her down,Kate reached for the rem of her shirt and pulled it up.She wasn't wearing anything underneath.Kate smiled teasingly while reaching for her protruding nipple,licking it gently and covering it in warm breath.She followed the rhythm of her smooth,bare chest,kissing and licking every inch of her fair skin.During intervals of arousing kisses and warming licks,their clothes were gotten rid of,their selves were bared.Kate's tongue swiped gently along the pulsating vein on her neck,making her moan softly.One of Juliet's hands was in her smooth hair,the other was exploring along her back.Juliet could feel the brunette's sweet trail of wetness across her thighs,it was warm and making her own fluid drip down her sex.She felt Kate's palm covering it,her thumb making soft circles and fingers stroking along her opening.She tried to meet her fingers but they were fast to avoid the sensitive spot that strongly needed caressing.With a frustrated moan,she then tried to topple her over,grabbing her wrist from under and pushing her shoulder away.But both of her hands ended up being pinned down.With a hoarse voice,Kate whispered beside her ear,breath still short,"You could have said please.".Before she had the time to respond,three fingers were already trusted into her and started stroking her folds of wetness.She let out a gasp and moaned with each rough stroke.Her fingernails holding onto the bare back,carving painful red marks and fastening the trusts.She felt the fingers inside her curve,her wetness flowing,the soft brown hair across her heaving chest...she felted everything. "Look at me when you come.",she opened her eyes and Kate could see that it had already dilated,with the blood on her lips already drawn. "I'm com..coming!Oh,Kate!",spasms rippled across her gentle form,covering it with endless wavelike pleasure.She closed her eyes after a short moment and buried her head under Kate's chest.Kate watched her loss herself and held her in her arms,feeling the radiating heat from her body.She planted kisses across her neckline,brushing her fingers through the blonde's hair and savoured each passing moment with her.

She was resting on Juliet's chest.Looking up,she said, "I could have punch you at the waterfall." The blond looked down with playful eyes and replied with short kisses, "I could drown you there too...or maybe we would've ended up making hot..heavy...sexy...sweaty love.Which reminds me..

End


End file.
